New Possibilities
by royal-chandler
Summary: Marty visits John after his recent breakup. RR!


Summary: Marty visits John a few days after hearing about his breakup with Natalie and the two discuss the possibility of a relationship. One-Shot

New Possibilities

The sunlight instantly warmed Marty's skin as she stepped out of her car. After shutting the car door, Marty took time to admire her bare arms. She had gotten a quite the tan although it was just the start of spring. It was nice not having to bundle up in turtlenecks, sweaters and winter coats any longer. She strode from the parking lot and walked up the front steps of the hotel. It wasn't the classiest hotel she'd ever been to but it fit. It fit him. The bell chimed when she pushed open the glass door and Marty soon arrived at the front desk with a small smile etched on her face.

The woman in the reception area had her back turned to the new guest and Marty cleared her throat to acknowledge herself. Roxy turned around to at the sound and frowned at the brown haired woman, "Oh it's you."

The short tone didn't faze Marty. She knew that the older woman didn't have any kind feelings toward her. "Yes, Roxy, I was wondering if John was in his room."

Roxy didn't answer immediately, crossing her eyes over the girl's appearance. Marty wore a light pink short sleeved blouse with a flowing white skirt. It was frilly and screamed prissiness. What does John see in her? Roxy wondered silently. "Uh…yeah he's in his room. You want me to phone him for you?"

Marty shook her head quickly at the suggestion. "That's alright. I'll just head up there." Heading for the stairwell, she heard Roxy call out to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing, shrink."

Marty traveled up the stairs and tried not to think over what Roxy had just told her. She walked down the familiar hallway, a vivid contrast between her pastel silhouette and the dingy, dark colors of the corridor. She found his apartment, number 330. It wasn't the first time she had poised her hand to knock at his door but it was the hardest. What if he didn't want to see her? She shook her head in an attempt to clear the foggy question. It didn't matter. Now wasn't the time to be self conscious. Marty rapped her hand against the wood door. There was no answer, so she tried again, still quiet. "John! John, I know you're in there! Open the door!"

He wasn't going to let her in. Growing impatient, she rose to the tip of her toes and stretched her arm out the top of the door's frame. Her hand became associated with dust but she was satisfied when she felt the cold piece of metal under the pads of her fingers. She took the key and retreated back to her original pose. She lightly blew the remaining dust off of the tiny instrument. Marty then bent over and put the key into the keyhole. "I didn't want to do it this way, John." She spoke softly as if he was standing right beside her. A clicked indicated that the door was unlocked and she took out the key putting it back in its rightful place. Cautiously, she eased the door open.

There he was, sitting on the couch lazily. That didn't shock her but what did was the neatness of his apartment. She didn't want to call him messy but truth be told he was. The place was organized from floor to ceiling and wall to wall. Marty noted his appearance, he wore dark blue denim jeans that matched with a dark blue t-shirt. She was pretty sure that this was the first time she had seen him wear a color that wasn't black, aside from his hospital gown and robe of course. She closed the door behind her and gingerly walked over to his sofa. When she sat down he didn't move or even blink. At least he didn't appear to. Marty didn't want to stare or gawk. She attempted to relax in the stiff couch but found the feat impossible. She finally decided to rest her back on a brown cushion near her. It was about five minutes before the silence was broken.

"I told you that key was only for emergencies." John mumbled.

She sighed at the depth of his voice. "I consider this an emergency." When didn't respond right away, she continued, "I'm not going to apologize for using it."

He shrugged and replied, "I didn't ask you to."

Marty nodded, "Right." She looked at him carefully. "How are you?"

For the first time since she had entered the apartment John looked at her, "I'm not in the mood for one of your sessions, Marty."

She smirked, "Neither am I. I've had enough of those."

His blue eyes met her brown ones, "I'm surprised you didn't come a few days ago. Unless you didn't know that Natalie and I--."

Marty finished the statement for him. "--called it off. I knew. You needed space and I wanted to give you that. Also it's impossible not to know when the whole town thinks you're the cause of the latest breakup."

"Are people bothering you?" John asked with concern shadowed in his voice.

Marty waved off the concern, "Nothing that I haven't dealt with before."

"You shouldn't have to deal with that. People are too goddamned nosey." He countered.

"It's not the attention that bothers me but Cole and how he has to face this. I don't want him thinking his mother's a slut." Marty admitted.

John was quiet for a moment as if considering her confession, "I don't think your son could ever think of you that way."

"Care to elaborate?" Marty asked amused at his answer.

"You're a decent person, good hearted and I'm sure Cole knows you do what's in his best interest and that you wouldn't ever hurt him or yourself intentionally. Basically your son trusts you."

Marty was stunned by the declaration, "I'm think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. No scratch that. That is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

John grunted and lifted himself off of the couch. There was no particular destination; instead he just stood. "It happens." He told her nonchalantly.

Marty leant forward and folded her hands into her lap, looking at him intently, "How'd she take it?"

John pointed to a fading bruise imprinted on the left side of his face, "She tried to act strong but I knew it was killing her. It didn't take long for her hand to connect with my jaw."

She winced at the sight of the discoloration, "I didn't even notice it. Oh, John, I'm sorry."

He chuckled at her remark, "No you're not. I distinctively remember you telling me to break up with Natalie months ago, that it'd be better for my state of mind."

A serious expression dawned on her facial features, "The last thing I wanted was for you to be hurt…and I don't mean the shiner."

"We both knew it was coming. What Natalie and I had—whatever it was, it wasn't there anymore. She wanted to keep trying but it would only hurt worse in the end. I had to break it off to spare her feelings." John stated.

Marty rose from the couch and stood right in front of him. "You still care about her."

"I always will."

Marty frowned in confusion, "You won't put your life on hold because of this?"

"What does it matter to you, Marty?" He inquired watching her closely. She grew unnerved under his stare and pursed her lips together; he remained persistent "Are you looking to cash in?"

She backed away from him, "Of course not. I am here as a friend and only as a friend, John McBain."

He didn't buy it for a second and slightly grinned at her uneasiness, "Yes ma'am. Although you are looking a little flushed. Maybe a bottle of water would do you good."

Marty nodded hastily, "That's not a bad idea. I'm going to get some. You want anything?"

He shook his head negatively, struggling to keep a straight face. She was cute when she became riled up. No, not cute, she was incredibly sexy. He wouldn't let her in on that little fact though. She couldn't have left the living room any faster. When she walked past him to move into the kitchen, he got a whiff of her scent. Jasmine and sandalwood had become familiar in his apartment and Natalie hadn't ever appreciated it. When John had first met Marty, he thought that she was a first class bitch, a rich and snobby rat and when he had found out that she was the psychiatrist that let Spencer Truman walk, his first impression of her only heightened. However, his next meetings with her were neutral and he learned more about her and why she was the way she was. They connected and were on common ground. When John was younger he always believed that being a policeman was the world's most dangerous job, putting your life on the line everyday. His own father had gotten the shorter stick of the occupation. He had never intened to let Marty in but she had understood the pain he was in. When he heard of her being taken hostage by Spencer, he was afraid for her. It was then he knew there was something about Marty Saybrooke and it wasn't going to let itself be denied.

Just in a few months he was seeing her everywhere he went and was looking forward to catching a glimpse of her. The two had become friends, both compelled to find solace in the other. Marty Saybrooke was officially his comfort and developing into more. As if on cue she appeared before him more tranquil.

"Better?" He asked teasingly.

"Much," she commented before plunging onto the couch, "You know you can't hide from me, John."

"What am I hiding?" John solicited while following her suit by taking a seat on the couch. This time he sat closer to her, enough that his thigh grazed hers.

She turned towards him, her eyes fixated on his. "How you feel…about me."

John's expression was indifferent. He knew she wasn't stupid, she was the very opposite. There were sparks between them that couldn't be cooled out. "Aren't you doing the same, Marty?"

"I am." She disclosed. "We're both quite aware of what's going on. When I was in the kitchen I was thinking about the past few months and your place in my life. You're becoming more important to me and I just think it's time that we figure this out. I'm going on an impulse here."

He nodded and let his hand travel to one of her bare arms. It found its way up her limb and he could feel the goosebumps but he wasn't about to let go. He used his other hand to cup her cheek, soon finding its way into her silk curls of hair. Marty couldn't tear her eyes away from his. The intense clear blue was pulling her in and she found that she loved the sensation of being drowned in them. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him and there was no more fight left in her for the moment. She leaned into him and pressed her chest to his. She initiated the kiss by pressing her lips to his but John would be the one to set it on fire. He assaulted her lips with so much desire, it almost scared the hell out of her but she knew that she could trust him. His tongue begged interest and she instinctively let him in. It didn't matter whose mouth was doing what to whom, all that mattered was the intensity and built up passion. The kiss lasted a minute or so before he pulled back. He could see the disappointment on her face and the desire that darkened her chocolate eyes. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her petal like lips were smudged with lipstick and full. John didn't try to stop himself from complimenting her, "You're beautiful."

The comment heated her up even more. "You're really building up my ego today."

John smiled at her. Marty was beginning to see his charm and delved into how natural it was. John put a light kiss on her lips and then another. "Irresitible." he stated simply

She laughed, "John, what am I going to do with you?"

John put his mouth near her ear and whispered lowly, "We'll figure that out later."

She shivered for what felt like the millionth time, "Why not now?"

"Because we're not ready yet. You know that, Marty." John stated. He added, "But we will be someday and when that day comes—let's just say we'll be having a lot of fun."

She gave him a sad smile. "You're right but you're not fair."

John pecked her on her sharp nose, "You kissed me first, lady. Marty, I'm okay with people talking about me behind my back but I won't let them drag your name through the mud. When things have settled down, we'll continue this but for now we have to simmer down."

Marty agreed. "It's going to be hard but it's doable. I have to get going anyways. My clients need me."

He nodded and felt a chill when her presence moved from the couch. He stood erect with her. The atmosphere was quiet but they didn't need any words. John kissed her again and this time it lingered. "I'll let you go for now."

She smiled at him and reluctantly left towards the door; she pulled it open and turned back to him, "See you later."

"You definitely will." He replied and looked on as her figure retreated into the hallways and the wooden door softly closed behind her. But at the same time a door was opening to more possibilities than what both of them could have ever imagined. He sat back into the couch and could smell the scent of jasmine and sandalwood in the apartment. It was something he could get used to.

A/N: This is the first fic I've ever written for the pairing of John and Marty, so if it doesn't fit the characters too well please forgive me. It may seem a little rushed at parts as well. Please Review!


End file.
